Not A Monster
by Nyx Necro
Summary: I was evil and cruel to everyone just as i was taught to be but she sees me differently but what is it?
1. Entering the Orland Family

Yukino was at her job. She worked as a cruise ship stewardess for the new luxury liner, Sabertooth. I had just been built and furnished just days before it voyage.

Yukino was amazed that she got a spot to work on the ship since she had been working in hospitality places such as in hotels.

As Yukino was in her cabin she was putting on her uniform then she smiled to herself.

'To work for the new ship of the R.M.S. Sabertooth from the Yakuma Family.'

With That Yukino left to the meeting room. The meeting room was for all the stewards and stewardesses to get their assigned passenger.

For Yukino she was given one of the first class families.

 **Orland**

Yukino's eyes widened as she thought to herself.

'The Orland Family? They're the head of this ship and of the Yakuma.'

After every worker was given their assigned guests they all went to the corridors to greet the passengers.

When Yukino saw the Orlands coming she wasted no time bowing to welcome them then opened the door to usher them into their room.

Yukino glanced out the corner of her eye to see what they looked like.

The first one was Jiemma Orland his was a widower and he was a tall old man. He didn't look the friendly type by any means since he had a permanent scowl on his face. He had long bright white hair that was put into a single braid that hung to his lower back.

The other passenger with him was Minerva Orland; she was the only child of Jiemma. She looked rather beautiful and unlike her father she seemed a little nicer, barely. Minerva wore a dark blue Eastern dress with a white fur boa. She also wore long sleeve white gloves that went up her arms and dark blue heeled boots. She had sleek black hair that hung to her lower back and dark green eyes.

Yukino began to have fresh coffee brewed while the Orland Family unpacked from their trip on Sabertooth.

When they were finished Yukino had brought out the coffee.

"Any cream or sugar for you?"

Jiemma just took the coffee.

"…."

Minerva on the other hand spoke but didn't make eye contact.

"Four creams."

With that Minerva got her coffee and drank it. Yukino then left the two alone and Jiemma spoke.

"So far this one hasn't messed up but I'm sure she will, they always do."

Minerva just gave a sly smile.

"Shall I test the new girl or let her fail on her own?"

"Let's give her three day."

"Yes, Father."

Yukino had heard them from the small room where she made the coffee but chose to stay silent.

For the rest of the day Yukino just served the Orland Family.

When her shift was over Yukino had went to her cabin.

When she got there Yukino was happy to be back in her cabin. Since she worked for the first class as a stewardess she got a better cabin.

Her cabin had a full sized bed, a window. Wooden floors with a full bathroom and walk in closet. She also had a kitchen and a couch in the living room.

"It's okay Yukino, you're working directly under the head pf the Yakuma business and the future head. You must brush off all negativity from them off you, no matter how painful the comments are."

Yukino got her uniform ready for the next day then got ready for bed.


	2. Service Treats

For the next few days Yukino had serving Jiemma and Minerva. Yukino noticed that during her time mostly serving the coffee and ironing their clothes she noticed that Jiemma was a direct person that spoke but mostly it was insults to whoever he spoke too.

He claimed that Sabertooth was to be the best ship and that it was unsinkable. He even spoke this cruel to Minerva who seemed to be rather used to it.

Since the first day Jiemma never said a word to Yukino but for Yukino she had done her research and knew that she was doing a perfect job.

She read in her notes that if Jiemma spoke at all to you that meant that you were in trouble and chances of losing your job was very high.

As for if Minerva spoke to you it was best not to look at her because there have been 'accidents' where servants had lost their eyes, a heel in their stomach or even a steak knife in their hands into the table.

So far neither member of the family has spoken to Yukino so Yukino felt that she was safe.

Another day had went by but Yukino had a small blue gift box and went to the Orlands room. When she got there she saw that Jiemma wasn't there but Minerva wasn't in sight either.

Yukino went into the room and saw that some things had been thrown to the floor. She put the small gift box on the counter and began to pick up everything.

When Yukino was done cleaning she looked at the door that led to Minerva's room and got the gift box.

"Lady Minerva, are you inside?"

No answer.

'It should okay just to go in.'

Yukino opened the door and saw that Minerva wasn't in the room. Yukino went to the bed and began to fix the bed. When she was done she put the small gift box on the bed, next to the pillow. After that Yukino straightened up the rest of the room and hung the rest of Minerva's clothes in the closet.

When Yukino was finished she then left the room and closed the door.

'What else could I do?'

Yukino went to Jeimma's door but it was locked then she left out of the suite.

Minerva came out from her hiding spot that the bathroom. She was nude but then she noticed that the suite had been cleaned up. Then she went to her room only to see that it had been cleaned up too.

"That servant was here."

Minerva then spotted the small gift box that had a note.

She picked it up and looked at it.

 _Enjoy!_

Minerva opened the box and her eyes widened when she saw that inside the little gift box were lemon tart treats.

Minerva then frowned.

"I bet she bought these from the cruise liner store."

Minerva's stomach then growled and she looked at the lemon treats.

"At least it's something, for now."

Minerva picked one up and took a bite, expecting it to be bad but then looked at them.

"They taste…homemade."

Minerva then finished the first treat then closed the box.

"I'll save the other ones for later."

Minerva then put them behind her pillow then she sat on her bed.

"What is this servant thinking? This is new; I kind of want to play with her now. Maybe I'll do that tomorrow."

Minerva then looked at the pillow, but mainly where she put the lemon tarts.

"But how did this servant know what my favorite sweet is?"

Minerva then laid on her bed and fell asleep.

 **With Yukino**

Yukino was in the break room and was reading more of her notes. As she was looking at them her boss came to her.

"Yukino, how are you holding up with the Orland Family?"

"I'm doing well."

"I see. What are you reading?"

Yukino smiled.

"My notes to serve them better."

"Good thinking, just so you know, no one has lasted a month with them but you only have to serve them for two weeks or at least when this cruise is over."

"It's not a problem."

"That's good. I want you to take the day off, you have been working non-stop and along with that you may have this pass to go into the First class dining area tomorrow night."

"Thank you."

When Yukino was done with her break she then left back to the Orland suite.

When she got there she saw that it had stayed the same then she went to Minerva's room only to blink in slight surprise to see Minerva sleeping, nude.

Yukino blushed then went to the bed and carefully put the blanket over Minerva to cover her up.

"Don't want you catching a cold, Lady Minerva."

After that Yukino smiled and rubbed Minerva's head.

"So adorable when you sleep."

With that Yukino left.

Minerva opened her eyes and looked at the doorway.

'This servant is strange indeed.'

Minerva closed her eyes and went back to sleep.


	3. Different Stewardess

**Minerva's POV**

The next morning I had woken up but I had expected to see my outfit ready only to see that it was in the closet then raised a brow.

'The servant girl hasn't come yet?'

I got out of bed then got ready for the day. I was still taken by surprise when the servant girl had brought me my favorite lemon treat but I wonder why she hadn't come into the room yet.

When I came out of my room I saw my father sitting in a chair and a different servant making coffee. My father looked at me.

"Have you learned your lesson yet?"

I gave a bow.

"I have, Father. What I did was foolish, and it won't happen again."

"Good, now sit."

I obeyed.

When we got our coffee I noticed that there was already cream in it just as I liked it and my father had his black coffee. I wondered how this servant girl knew then I looked at her only to see that she was reading a note which got my curiosity.

I waited until coffee was over so that my father was gone. The servant girl had left her notes on the counter as she was cleaning all the rooms. She left to get new sheets and that's when I went to have a look at these notes that she had.

I was impressed with whoever wrote these notes but I wondered who it was that knew so much about my father and me and wrote them.

 _When you get to the Orland's Suite don't knock on their doors just head straight to the kitchen and make the coffee. Mr. Orland has black coffee while Lady Minerva gets four. Don't say a word or look at them, and you'll be fine._

 _Wait until Mr. Orland leaves, then start cleaning. Lady Minerva doesn't really talk much but her gaze will be on you if she in the room. Do whatever you have to do in order to ignore it. If she asks any questions, answer but do not look at her._

 _Lady Minerva should either leave the suite or go into her room. If she remains where she is by the time you're done just leave. Good luck to you._

I was beyond impressed. Whoever wrote these note must have really been keeping an eye out.

'Just who wrote this?'

I went back to my chair and a few moments later the new servant girl came in with new sheets for the beds. I just watched to see if the notes were true.

When she was done with her work she had left the suite but had left the notes on the counter.

"I'm certain that she'll come back."

I got up and took the notes then went back to my room.

It didn't take long for the servant girl to return and I watched from my bedroom doorway as she was looking for the notes.

I came out smiling.

"Looking for this?"

The servant girl saw that I had her notes.

"So a friend of yours gave you notes as if my father and me were major tests, I applaud them. You wouldn't happen to know what their name is, would you?"

The servant girl lowered her head.

"It's the new stewardess, Yukino Aguria. She was assigned to serve you and Mr. Orland. She was given the day off since our boss was happy to know that there hasn't been a single problem."

I looked at the notes then looked at the girl. I enjoyed making all servants tense up when they were around me, it reminded me that I was important and they were nothing.

"It's a shame that you couldn't learn this on your own but I'm sure that can be changed."

I took the note and began tearing it. When I was finished I looked at her.

"Let's see if you really learned anything from those notes."

"…."

The servant girl began to clean the mess that I made then I spoke.

"I wonder if Yukino has shared anything foolish with you. Did she mention anything I like or even how I sleep? I bet she enjoyed making fun of me."

"Yukino isn't like that."

Huge mistake, the servant girl had spoken back to me and was looking at me.

The next thing I knew was, she was on bottom and my hands were around her throat.

I needed to put this servant girl in her place; she's talking to a person with high power. Having her to be fired wasn't going to be enough for me.

Just then someone had come into the room and pulled me off her. I looked to see who it was only to see that it was it was one of the top five officers of the ship.

He looked at the servant girl then spoke.

"What happened?"

I saw the servant girl stand up.

"I had returned from the linin room only to be taunted by her, after that she attacked me."

'At least she told the truth, part of it.'

The officer let me go then went to the counter and picked up a paper and I narrowed my eyes.

'I didn't notice that paper.'

I watched as the officer looked at the note then he looked at us both.

"As one of the top five officers I can't risk this being mentioned to the captain otherwise it would be bad for both of you. I will overlook this incident, in the meantime I will have someone else to stay with Lady Minerva."

With that they both left me alone. Once again I saw that the note had been left alone then I went to look at it.

 _I almost forgot. Don't attempt to argue with Lady Minerva at all. If you do, it won't end well. When you clean her room, you'll see why._

I wondered for a moment then went to my room to see what she meant. Soon enough I saw my answer.

There were hard medication on my drawer then I sat on my bed.

"Of course, she saw them."

I didn't know why but part of me wished that I would see her tomorrow.

I closed my eyes and went to sleep.


	4. Off Day

**Yukino**

For most of the day I wondered how things were going with my co-worker but I really hoped that she was doing alright.

I spent most of the morning walking around the ship since it was so big. When I got to the boat deck I walked around just enjoying the view.

When I finished I went back to my cabin, or at least where the hall was only to see my co-worker.

"How'd it go?"

She looked at me.

"The notes you gave me were very good but she got a hold of them and ripped them apart. After that she insulted you claiming that you gossip about her."

I was taken back a little.

"She didn't attack you, did she?"

"She did but an officer stepped in."

"At least he stopped it."

"Another reason for me to hate snobby rich people, they think they can do as they please and get away with anything."

I looked away.

"Not really for Lady Minerva."

"Why are you defending that monster? You and I both know what she has done to every servant that worked for that family."

"She's a different case. Didn't you see why when you entered her room?"

"So what if she's on meds, they're not doing their job."

My co-worker left then I went into my cabin.

'The drugs are being injected into her as she sleeps. I know that because that's one of the tasks of serving them and I couldn't do it.'

When it was dinner time I went to the First class Dining Hall dressed in a formal dress to fit in. I sat by myself as all the other passengers sat at their tables. I glanced over only to see that Mr. Orland was there but I had gotten my food. It was good but then I left.

As I passed Mr. Orland's table I heard him talking to another guest at his table.

"I take it that Lady Minerva will not be joining us again?"

"No. She's doing more of her studies."

"Such a shame but at least she's doing something productive."

I left the Dining hall and went to the Orland's Suite.

When I entered it was lit but I saw that it had been cleaned. I looked over to where Lady Minerva's room was only to see that her door was closed.

I went to it and silently opened the door only to see that she wasn't in there.

I looked down and saw the meds and gulped.

"It's stealing but I can't inject them into her either."

I took the meds out then looked back at the room.

"Alright. If she's not at the Dining Hall where would she be?"

I turn to leave but as soon as my hand was about to grab the door knob I heard a voice.

"If you know that it's stealing why take them anyway?"

I went pale. Lady Minerva was awake the whole time!

"I can't bring myself to inject you, Lady Minerva."

Next I heard movement on the bed behind me as if Minerva was sitting up.

"You do realize without my meds I'm a real nightmare. I can't even leave this suite without any problems."

I lowered my head then Minerva went on.

"Worst is for you. They have cameras in this suite so if you leave the suite with them they'll fire you for sure."

I was stuck, it was either lose my job or inject this hard meds into her as if she was some sort of testing animal.

"Fine."

"Good girl, now put them back."

I took a step forward but then a loud stomach growl filled the room. I turned on the light only to see that Minerva was hunched over, hugging her stomach.

"Lady Minerva?"

I went closer to her to put the meds down then she grabbed my wrist causing me to accidently look at her.

"Do you have any food on you?"

I was taken back then I opened my bag that I had brought with me. In it was a container that had pasta and some garlic bread. Minerva had sat up and began to eat it. To my surprise she ate it so fast that it was as if she hadn't eaten all day then it clicked.

Lady Minerva drinks coffee and gets injected with hard meds. Along with that she spends most of her time in the suite and one of the guests has mentioned that she never came to eat.

When she was done I took the container back and put the meds into my bag as well. Lady Minerva looked at me.

"You're still taking them?"

"Yep. I have to refill them."

I stood up and Lady Minerva looked away but I smiled.

"Don't worry, you can fuss at me tomorrow for not making your coffee today."

She seemed to be taken back by something then without thinking I rubbed her head again, just like I did the other day.

"Goodnight, Lady Minerva."

She just looked at me then I left back to my suite. When I got there I realized something.

Lady Minerva didn't attack me for taking her meds, for touching her or even looking at her. I figured that maybe she was used to me but then again, maybe not.

I'm began to look forward to the next day.


	5. Confessions

For two days Yukino served under the Orland Family but she had picked up quickly that Minerva liked having her head rubbed when her father wasn't around. To Yukino it was kind of cute but she never said it to Minerva.

 **Yukino**

I was heading back to the Orland suite. I was off but I wanted to check on Lady Minerva first before going back to my cabin.

When I got there my eyes widen in horror.

The room had been destroyed but what really got my attention was seeing a sharp knife that had a rough edge. I went to it and saw what looked like a bracelet only to see that it was some sort of tracking bracelet.

I then ran out of the room and began to search for Lady Minerva, hoping to find her before her father or any of the officers did.

I turned a corner then it clicked.

Since the cruise began, I never saw Minerva leave the suite so that left only two places the Dining Hall and the boat deck.

'The boat deck seems like a better idea to look first.'

I ran to the boat deck as fast as I could.

 **Minerva**

I was walking alone on the boat deck. It was a lovely night and the air was rather chilly.

I went to the very front of the ship and looked out at the sea ahead of us.

As I looked I smiled as I thought on how I almost missed out on the view of the nighttime of the sea. My smile faded when I remembered why I wasn't going to see it.

It was because of my father. Ever since I was young my father had me on those hard meds every time we traveled. I knew that he only had me on them because he didn't want me to be distracted and to keep the Orland Family in its high wealth.

I shuddered at a painful, the worst one when my father first forced me to take those damn meds.

I had no one to run to for help.

Suddenly I was saddened. During this cruise of all the servants only Yukino stood out. I thought at first that she just wanted to please my father and me so that she could brag but that thought changed when she had brought those lemon tart treats and rubbed my head. Most of all, she didn't want to inject any of those meds into me.

It really made me wonder if she cared about me as a person but then again, it's only a servant's job to do as they are told to please their guests.

I felt my ankle and looked at it.

"Still feels numb."

There was numbness in my ankle from that tracker bracelet. That was the only reason I couldn't leave the suite. My father had the controller with him so if I had left the room with it on he would be shocking me until he found me.

This was the only chance I had of getting away from him.

I leaned over the railing and began to hesitate.

"Lady Minerva?"

I turned around and saw Yukino.

"You came. How did you find me?"

"I just guessed that you came out here."

I was taken back then looked away.

"You served me enough."

"What do you mean?"

I took a step onto the railing. Part of me really dared her to take a step closer so that I would jump but she didn't move from her spot.

"No one cares for me. It's very clear that my father and me. He doesn't care but as for me, I hate it."

I looked back at the water but then Yukino spoke.

"That's not true."

I look at her.

"Alright, name one person since my existence began."

"…"

"Just as I thought."

I turned to the water then Yukino spoke.

"Your second nanny, Madre' Rhoda Chonich. She was the only nanny that valued you as if you were her very own because she had lost hers."

I was in shock, how did Yukino know about her.

"Who told you about her?"

Yukino took out a photo.

"She kept a photo of you when you were younger. I met her when I first began to work for the Yakuma businesses."

I didn't know what to say then Yukino extended out her hand.

"Please Lady Minerva; let's go back inside, where the warmth is."

I looked at her hand then at the water. Yukino clearly cared for me but at the same time she couldn't save me from my father.

"Thanks Yukino, but I can't stay like this anymore."

With that I had jumped but was in the air only to see that Yukino had grabbed my ankle and was over the railing.

"Let me go!"

"Nope."

"Don't you see that I want to do this? That's why I jumped!"

"Do you really?!"

"Yes. No one else sees me for me!"

"I do!"

I just look at her with a shocked expression but then she calls back to me.

"Give me your hand."

I did as she said and with a couple of pulls we were both on the boat deck catching our breaths. Just then a couple of officers came to us one of them being the same one that pulled me off the other worker the other day.

"What's going on here?"

Yukino sat up before I did then as if things weren't bad enough, my father came to us.

"So this is where you had run off to."

He was pissed and I could feel it then Yukino stood up.

"Lady Minerva and I wanted to just take a walk on the boat deck to get some fresh air. As we were out she wanted to get a better view but then she slipped but I managed to get her before it was too late."

They seemed to accept the story then the officers left but my father was still there.

"You have been distracted lately and took your bracelet off. How should I punish you."

Once again Yukino stepped in.

"Mr. Orland, surely you want to be relaxed on your ship. Allow me to keep Lady Minerva for the rest of the trip."

"Keep the wench with you until I get her a new bracelet."

With that he left.

After that we both went to Yukino's cabin when we got there I was surprise it was bigger than my bedroom in the suite, it was very spacious.

Yukino looked at me.

"I'll get you a set of clothes for the night."

With that she went to her closet and I waited for her on the couch.

 **Yukino**

I couldn't believe it, I had just kept Lady Minerva from jumping off the ship. I'm glad that I chose to look on the boat deck first.

When I came back I saw that Minerva was laying on the couch then I went to her.

'So cute.'

Minerva looked up then sat up.

"What did Madre' Rhoda say about me when you first met her?"

I sat next to her and showed the photo to her.

"She told me that you were the same age as her late child and that she cared for just the same. Sometimes she would sit up at night and say things like how she missed you and that she hoped that you were doing alright."

"…"

I smiled at her as she looked at the photo. I admit, Lady Minerva looked so adorable as a child.

The photo was of her when she was about 10 years old and was hugging a lady that was smiling at her.

Just then I saw tear drops on the glass table and looked at Lady Minerva.

She had streams going down her face then I hugged her close and rubbed her head.

"It's okay, Lady Minerva."

"Yukino?"

"Yes?"

Minerva looked up at me with begging eyes.

"Promise me that you won't leave me? I can't handle being alone again."

I saw that she was serious then held her tighter.

"I promise."

We both got ready for the night and Minerva had climbed into the bed with me. I hummed and rubbed her head until she went to sleep. I leaned closer and kissed her forehead then went to sleep as well.


End file.
